User talk:Whitefang117
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Landon Ricketts page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Nice one, you broke the Billy page Wow I just checked you badges, thats brilliant that you've done so may edits. Hey Unless you provide a good reason for removing it, I will continue to put that pic of Luisa Fortuna firing the pistol back into her gallery. I'm not sure what your objection to the pic could possibly be - I think it's a particularly cool shot of her. I'm not angry, or trying to start an argument, I'm just a little puzzled. Cheers! - JackFrost23 07:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Are you sure about that? :Because that shot is from the RDR trailer that R* released called "The Women" and Luisa is definitely a featured character. :- JackFrost23 12:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Y'know you actually removed the wrong pic this last time. You took down the official shot of Luisa and left the one with the gun. :D ::Don't worry, I fixt it for you and both pics will stay on the page. ::Cheers! ::- JackFrost23 12:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Character Classes Dude, I applaud what you're trying to do, and I mean that with all sincerity, but you really needed to think it through a little bit more - and DISCUSS it with us. 1) You are changing character tiers intermittently and not making the full follow through with the character table at the bottom of the page. And again, this is the kind of thing you discuss before you make the changes. As I have been giving this some thought, I would be happy to discuss it with you. If we do it all at once, with a plan, we can make the edits uniform and cover EVERY character. 2) In at least one or two cases you didn't check to see if your links were spelled correctly, so they don't work. I'm not saying don't do this, but it needs to be more thorough than the few characters you focused on. Cheers! - JackFrost23 08:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) So, How Do You Want to Tackle This? I'm of the opinion that the tier for Supporting Characters should be all of the mission givers throughout the game - or maybe even another designation entirely for the mission givers so that certain characters that have a sizeable role in the story but don't provide missions, like Espinoza, can become supporting characters. However, I am having difficulty coming up with what word to use for that new, in-between designation. Something like allies or acquaintances, but those don't really work for me. Any suggestions? I think minor characters are pretty easy to identify, it's Major and Supporting that are a little hazy, which is why I want to separate the mission-givers. Because they do a little more than support the story by giving the missions. I also think that the only major characters should be The Marston Family, Dutch's Original gang members Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham since these characters transcend the others because they aren't tied to any particular section or chapter in the game. Lemme know what you think. - JackFrost23 16:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Character Stuff So I did a little run-down through the characters and this is how things shook out: Major Characters Bill Williamson Dutch van der Linde Javier Escuella John Marston Central Characters Abigail Marston Abraham Reyes Bonnie MacFarlane Edgar Ross Harold MacDougal Irish Jack Marston Landon Ricketts Leigh Johnson Luisa Fortuna Nigel West Dickens Seth Briars Uncle Vincente de Santa Supporting Characters (some upgraded from Minor) Agustin Allende Amos Andreas Müller Archer Fordham Drew MacFarlane Eli Espinoza Jonah Juan de la Vara Nastas Norman Deek Quique Montemayor Raul Zubieta I'm a little torn seeing as how Major characters is strictly John's old gang. I'm not sure how well that will fly. Perhaps flip the titles for Major and Central? Having John's old gang be the central characters the story revolves around, and the mission givers be Major characters. How does that sound? Central Characters are pretty much a lock. Can you see any minor characters I've neglected to move up to Supporting? Minor characters are, of course, whoever's left. Let me know what you think, and don't be afraid to get critical. Cheers! - JackFrost23 20:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I made most of the modifications - just need to finish adding proper links and removing hide boxes from the Minor character pages, but otherwise it's pretty much a done deal. :Your thoughts? :- JackFrost23 22:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) All Yours Congrats, the character pages are all yours now. I will probably never make another edit to them again. Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. Fair enough. I just remember having Lee give me the treasure map one time, but maybe it was a glitch or something. Anyway, not too important. Sorry I made you go back and check :) - LyHungViet